


Luck

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Feels, Ficlet, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Joesph wishes Myra would share the luck she has stumbled upon with his partner.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Evil Within' nor am I profiting from this.

Sebastian keeps things as quiet as he can. Truthfully, no one on the force has any use for gossip but he values privacy where he can find it.

Kidman does what she can, hushing mouthy underlings with a warning that you're no better than the paparazzi chasing celebrities for a cover story. Her words and threats to assign them to busy work keep the gossip at bay for the most part. 

Joseph redirects their questions with a polite smile and insistence he and Sebastian are nothing more than work friends. Really, he wishes it were much more. 

Sebastian, for being such a skilled detective, he cannot determine what has his partner in such a state. 

“You're going to find someone,” he promises. “Myra accepted my proposal, which must mean everyone has a person out there.” 

Joseph reaches for his tea. Giving everyone the same ‘everything is okay’ smile is beginning to wear on him. “I owe you for picking up our drink tab today.” 

“Was the order right this time?” 

It’s cooled to the perfect drinking temperature but still catches in his throat. Sebastian ordered the same thing as always; black coffee which never removes the begs from beneath his eyes. 

“It's perfect.” Joseph grips his cup harder. “Myra is a lucky woman.” 

Joseph only wishes she would share it.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and reader. I have been hesitant to enter The Evil Within fandom, but this couple has some lovely stories have snagged me.


End file.
